1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a pixel structure with high aperture ratio and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In daily life during a 3C era, various information equipments, e.g. digital tools such as mobile phones, digital cameras, digital video cameras, notebook computers, and desktop computers are available in the market, which are developed in a trend of convenience, multi-functions, and chic appearance. In most of the information equipments, flat panel displays are used as main communication interfaces. Through a display function of the flat panel displays, the operation of the products becomes more convenient to the user. Due to the advantages of power saving, high picture quality, preferred space utilization efficiency, low consumption of power, no radiation, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become a mainstream product in the market.
Generally, a pixel structure of the LCD includes a scan line, a data line, an active element, and a pixel electrode. In the pixel structure, a capacitance (Cpd) between pixel electrode and a data line is one of factors affecting an aperture ratio. More specifically, when the distance between the data line and the pixel electrode is shortened, the capacitance (Cpd) between the data line and the pixel electrode is increased accordingly. In order to avoid a cross talk caused by the capacitance (Cpd) between the data line and the pixel electrode, the data line is always designed to be separated from the pixel electrode for a distance, so as to reduce the vertical cross talk. However, the longer the distance between the data line and the pixel electrode is, the more greatly the aperture ratio of the pixel decreases.
In order to reduce the cross talk of the pixel structure and maintain the aperture ratio of the pixel structure at a certain level, many pixel structures has been developed. For example, a thicker insulator layer can be disposed between the pixel electrode and the data line to reduce the effect of capacitance. However, the material of insulator layer is usually an organic material such as acrylic resin, which is liable to absorb moisture and thus the adhesion is weakened. Besides, the organic material cannot be completely bleached in the process, and thus the overall transmittance of the pixel structure is reduced.